Playing with Fire
by AllonsyElize
Summary: Clara meets The Master during The End of Time, will his charms win her over in the end? The story of Clara and the Master really kicks of in Chapter 5, the previous ones are just to set the story.
1. Chapter 1

_A\N: A little fiction based on our new ship for Clara and The Master. This is after Clara entered the Doctor's time stream, so in my mind there must've been a 'Clara' version in Ten's tenure. Here she is and let's see how it goes. Dedicated to my fellow ship mates _ cluuingforlooks iHiddles

Clara was just an ordinary girl; she had long straight brown hair, big brown eyes, and was actually very short. She had an ordinary job working as a personal assistant to the billionaire Joshua Naismith, author of Fighting the Future. She loved her job, and her employer treated her fairly, she even got along with his daughter and sometimes went out with her. There was just something that nagged at Clara. Some days she had this feeling that there was more to her life, that she had a destiny that needs to be fulfilled, almost like she forgot something important and cannot remember what it was.

It was a cool Christmas morning, she had wished that it might snow this year, but it was actually rather warm for this time of the year. She quickly had to drop off some documents at her boss' mansion before heading over to her father's house to spend the day with him, as she pulled up in the long drive of the mansion.

She got out of the car, looking up at the red brick building, it was a spectacular site, and she took a minute appreciating the beauty before she quickly made her way to Joshua's study. As she reached his study she heard him and his daughter Abigail talking. She peaked through the open door and was shocked at what she saw inside the mahogany panelled masculine office.

There strapped to a large chair-like device was a young man, his mouth held closed by a strap wrapped around his head; there were guards in the room with big army type guns. She was surprised to see the butler Mr Danes in the room with them. Her boss was as always impeccably dressed in a dark suit with a black and white tie; the tall dark man had pulled himself up to his full height, towering over the young man.

She could hear him ordering Mr Danes to remove the restraints from the man's mouth. She then heard the man breathe out hoarsely "I'm starving." Clara was concerned at how tired the man looked, and why would her employer have a man strapped onto such a monstrous contraption to begin with.

Clara was afraid, and moved into the shadows outside the office, hiding away, she was able to see into the office and hear everything that was going on inside of the office. "You've my daughter to thank for this," Joshua said pointing over to where Abigail was standing, delight shining in her eyes, she looked to Clara like a little girl that got all she wished for, for Christmas "It's all her idea. She heard rumours of Harold Saxon, his disciples, his return. It's the sort of thing she finds rather thrilling." He said lovingly, almost proudly pointing to his daughter. Abigail was practically salivating over the man "And I was right. He's back. The very man we need, and he's here. Oh this is going to be wonderful." Abigail breathed huskily, clapping her hands together.

Clara watched as the young man licked his lips, "Harold Saxon" she said softly under her breath, repeating it several times, "I've never heard of him." Clara moved closer, remembering the small alcove just behind one of the panels, she uses to slip into Joshua's office during meetings, she slipped the panel aside, slipping into the little space, leaning close to the door, opening it slightly. She was glad when the door didn't make its usual protest against her touch and swung ajar slightly. In front of her she could see the profile of her employer and his prisoner.

After some time passed she heard footsteps approaching behind her, she quickly made herself as small as possible, trying to hide in the shadows, and she could see people in white coats walking into Joshua's office, holding a straightjacket in their hands. Clara clasped her hand across her mouth, trying to not make any noise, she watched as the two people in white jackets walked towards Harold holding it between them.

The guards stepped closer pointing their guns at him. Mr Danes removed the bonds that held Harold in the chair; he nudged him towards the two people, pushing him into the straight jacket, fastening all the buckles. Joshua stepped forward, smiling from ear to ear, "I'm sure you understand this will be more practical." Harold gave him a sarcastic smile; he rolled his head cracking his neck, looking up at Joshua. Clara felt there was something odd about this man. He was attractive, not very tall, with almost white blond hair, his dark eyes, roaming the office. He almost looked mad, but Clara felt sorry for him, she needed to find a way to help him, but how? She was a nobody, a little girl against the guards.

Joshua turned starting to walk out of the room, he gestured towards the guards and they nudged Harold with their guns, forcing him to follow Joshua. Clara waited a couple of seconds, slipping out of her hiding spot. She then followed behind them, trying to make her way as silently as possible in the direction the group walked in.

She followed them all the way to the other side of the mansion, she hasn't been in this part of the building before, she tried to be as quiet as possible, trying to scope out a place where she could hide, as they made their way down the corridors, she could see them walking just a couple of metres in front of her.

There was a heart stopping moment when Harold stopped in his tracks, looking behind him. She quickly ducked behind a pillar, when she peaked around the pillar, she could swear he saw her, he winked. Clara slammed her body against the wall. '_No he saw me.'_

Clara waited until she could hear them walking again. She followed them once again. Until she was outside the door they went in, she quickly sneaked into the room, throwing herself behind a blue Christmas tree, she peaked through the branches, she saw on the other end of the room, a contraption that looked like a door frame made from steel, blue and green sparks emitting from it. An electrical sound filled the room.

She heard Harold saying "Oh, that's not from earth." Clara was confused, what could he possibly mean? She saw Joshua and Abigail turning around facing Harold. Joshua answered Harold "And neither are you. A perfect combination, don't you think?"

Clara could see Harold rolling his neck again. She watched him closely, '_what does Joshua mean by that?'_ Joshua took a seat in chair in the middle of the room, indicating that Harold should take a seat across from him. The straightjacket was taken of him replaced with a collar around his neck, the chain fastened to the floor by his chair.

Joshua leaned forward placing his elbows on the table between them. "The gate was found inside a spaceship buried at the foot of Mount Snowdon. It was moved to an institute knows as Torchwood, but when Torchwood fell, let's just say I acquired it." Clara's ears perked when she heard the word Torchwood, remembering papers that were signed months ago with the words: **_Classified Torchwood_** stamped across it.

Harold leaned forward almost whispering "I like you, you'd taste great" she could see the smile fading from Joshua's face, he looked over to Mr Danes "The visitor will be given food." Mr Danes brought a covered plate to the table; removing the cover he revealed a large roast chicken. Clara was surprised at how Harold ripped into the chicken, eating it so fast; it was finished in a blink of the eye.

As Harold was licking of the bones, Joshua started pacing around, he stopped, pointing towards the gate "Anyway, the device came equipped with its own power supply. A Nuclear Bolt. One technician remain in charge of the feedback twenty four hours a day, and the power feeds through to the Gate, where it encourages some sort of cellular regeneration. Miss Collins was our test subject. She carried some burns as a result of an accident when she was a child, down her left side. If you could?" he said gesturing to the young woman who had stepped forward. Joshua continued his monologue "The gate mended her. Thank you." He nodded to the young girl and she walked back to her work station.

Harold looked over at the gate, "But what do you want it for?" Joshua continued almost interrupting Harold, "We calculate that if this device can be fully repaired by your good self, it can restore the body forever, hence it's given the title The Immortality Gate. Because that's what I want. Not for me, but for my daughter. I want her never to die. My gift to her. She will be immortal." Abigail danced over to her father "Abigail, it means bringer of joy."

Clara was watching Harold now, she saw him sniffing the air, he then turned around facing the computer, "Better get to work." He said as he started running his fingers across the keys, working at an enormous speed.

Clara saw as the scientists starting to run around, looking at the monitors excitedly. Joshua clapped his hands together, looking at Abigail and then at Harold "Now, please don't imagine I'm a slave-driver. We can resume work on Boxing Day, Mister Saxon." Clara could see a smile spreading across Harold's face. He looked up at Joshua "My name is the Master" He pressed one last button and the lights started to dim. The gate lighting up with what Clara could only imagine a wormhole looked like developing inside the Gate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, excellent. Excellent! Mister Danes, our visitor will be restrained." Joshua said pointing to The Master. Clara could see shock registering on The Master's face "What? But I repaired it" Joshua looked at him puffing himself up to his full height, towering over The Master. "I'm not an idiot." He said to The Master, turning to guards "Don't let him anywhere near that thing."

Clara could see The Master's smile faded away, he looked like the wind has left his sails as the guards, and strapped him into the straightjacket again, and as Clara peaked out from behind the Christmas tree his eye caught hers again. A sly smile crossed his face and he winked at her again.

Joshua was standing at attention, Abigail standing next to him. "Your reputation precedes you, sir. I have no doubt you've laid traps. Perhaps explosives," he said raising an eyebrow at The Master "A means of escape, or murder. But everything you've done to the Gate will be checked and double-checked before anyone stands inside."

Joshua walked over to a switchboard "But it's time for the broadcast. The president's grand initiative, you might want to see this sir. Proof the human race can mend its own problems." He switched on a large flat screen television, the woman on the screen announcing _"Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States."_ The camera focused on Obama _"I'd like to speak about the state of our economy."_

Suddenly a thin tall man dressed in a pinstriped suit, and his hair pointing in all directions, ran into the room, yelling that the gate should be turned off. Clara was just admiring the man in her heart she felt that she could trust him, knowing he would help The Master. The man shouted at the guards "Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device." The Master chuckled to himself "Oh, like that was ever going to happen." The Master pulled his arms away from his body in a surge of energy, throwing it away from his body, taking a leap into the Gate. Clara's mouth hung open, as she watched the spectacle in front of her.

The Master turned around, engulfed in the light that was emanating in the Gate, "Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now." The man in the pinstriped suit shouted at the technicians again "Deactivate it! All of you turn the whole thing off!" The Master stood in the Gate laughing a scary laugh, Clara stepped back leaning against the wall, sliding down to the floor, pulling her legs to her chest, hugging herself. She heard Joshua saying "He's inside my head." The pinstriped suit man yelled at The Master "Get out of there!"

Clara peered through the branches she couldn't understand what was going on, an old man stumbled into the room, "Doctor! Doctor, there's, there's this face." Clara leaned forward sitting on knees, looking at the scene in front of her; all the guards; Joshua and Abigail were clutching their heads. Clara felt shocked that nothing was affecting her. The old man addressed the Doctor again, "Well, it's him, I can see him." Clara heard the reporter on the television also saying there was something wrong with the president. She could see everyone on the screens holding their heads as well. The Doctor yelled at the old man "Wilfred! Get inside. Get him out." He pulled the old man to the glass case he entered one of the cubicles, pointing to Wilfred to get into the other, swopping with a technician, when Wilfred was inside he pointed for him to press the button to let him out.

The Doctor ran out of the cubicle, standing in front of the Gate, looking around, and searching for an answer. "Fifty second and counting." The Master said spinning around inside the gate; The Doctor looked stumped "To what?" The Master stopped his spinning, "Oh you're going to love this." He said grinning wickedly at The Doctor.

The Doctor ran around the room, searching the scanners and flashing screens "What is it, hypnotism? Mind control? You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?" The Master looked at him shaking his head, talking the way you would talk to a child "Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me. And zero!" A blast of energy illuminates the room, engulfing everyone in the room; everyone's face became blurred except for Clara, Wilfred and the Doctor. When the faces came back into focus, Clara was looking at a room filled with Masters.

The Doctor looked around the room and on the television screen "You can't have." Clara held her hands out, touching her face. Why didn't she change? The announcer on the television, who also looked like the Master said _"Breaking news. I'm everyone. And everyone in the world is me!"_ the camera focuses on where Obama was standing moments earlier _"I'm President. President of the United States. Look at me! Ooo, financial solution. Deleted"_ he laughed manically.

In the Gate the original Master, stepped out walking around the room, he turned and looked at the Doctor "The human race was always your favourite, Doctor. But now, there is no human race. There is only the Master race!" The guard Masters circled the Doctor, they grabbed him and strapped him into the chair-like contraption.

Clara peered through the tree again, wondering why they are still not coming after her. She knew he knew she was there, why else would he leave her the way she was. She wanted to step out, but then what? She decided to stay where she was. She was disappointed in The Master; she thought she could trust him at first, she felt sorry for him. The Master circled the bound and gagged Doctor while Wilfred was tied to a chair nearby. "Now then, I've got a planet to run. Is everybody ready?" The onscreen Master responded "Six billion, seven hundred and twenty seven million, nine hundred and forty nine thousand three hundred and thirty seven versions of us"

On the screen it switched between different versions of the Master, all reporting that full control was given to the Master. Clara felt so helpless; she knew there was nothing she could do, except wait until he decided to actually acknowledging her. The Master continued "Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship. Nothing to say Doctor? What's that? Pardon? Sorry?" He said mocking the Doctor. Wilfred spoke up "You let him go, you swine." The Master smiled mockingly at Wilfred "Oh, your dad's still kicking up a fuss."" Wilfred answered "Yeah? Well, I'd be proud if I was" The Master walked over to Wilfred menacingly "Hush, now. Listen to your Master."

The Master rounded on The Doctor, removing the mouth gag from the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor smiled moving his mouth around "That's better. Hello." The Master leaned in coming dangerously close to the Doctor "Tell me, where's your TARDIS?" The Doctor answered "You could be so wonderful" the Master rolled his head "Where is it?" the Doctor looked at the Master "You're a genius. You're stone cold brilliant, you are. I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, we could travel the stars. It would be my honour. Because you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough."

The Master walked away from the Doctor, staring at where Clara was sitting, he saw her through the leaves of the Christmas tree, he wondered to himself, could he also be like the Doctor, could he also choose a companion and travel around with that person. Could he choose this girl hiding there? He was still astonished at why he didn't set the machine to change her. He didn't know what went through his head at that moment. He turned to the Doctor again "Would it stop then? The noise in my head?" The Doctor looked at him, sympathy streaming from him "I can help." The Master spun on the spot again "I don't know what I'd be without that noise." The Doctor answered solemnly "I wonder what I'd be, without you."

Wilfred asked "What does he mean. What noise?" The Master looked again at the spot where Clara was sitting, talking to her "It began on Gallifrey, as children. Not that you'd call it childhood. More a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taken for initiation, to stare into the Untempered Schism." Wilfred interrupted again "What does that mean?" The Doctor answered his question, wondering what The Master was staring at "It's a gap in the fabric of reality. You can see into the Time Vortex itself. And it hurts." The Master looked hurt, searching Clara's eyes, he wanted her. He felt the sudden need for her. "They took me there in the dark. I looked into time, old man, and I heard it calling to me. Drums. The never ending drums."

The Master stared again at where Clara was sitting. He wanted to reach out to her. There was something about the brown haired girl hiding from him, that pulled at his hearts, was this even possible, could he be as weak as the Doctor and fall for one of these humans?


	3. Chapter 3

_A\N: Those of you who have watched The end of Time, might notice that some changes has taken place, sorry I needed to or else it wouldn't work out how I wanted it._

The Master shook his head, _'you're weak'_ he thought to himself. He spun around facing the Doctor "Listen to it. Listen" he tapped his hand on his thigh. Four quick beats with a pause between each set of four. Thump, thump, thump, thump. Clara looked at the Master; she could see how scared he was. She could imagine the little boy looking into the black hole, how scared he would've been but putting up a brave face for everyone around him. She wanted to comfort him; she wanted to help him heal.

The Doctor looked at the Master "Then let's find it. You and me." The Master glanced over at Clara. It almost looked like he was changing his mind; maybe he would let the Doctor help him. But suddenly he spun on the spot again "Except. Oh. Oh, wait a minute. Oh, yes. Oh that's good." The Doctor looked bewildered, "What? What is?" The Master stopped, cocking his head to one side "The noise exists within my head, and now within six billion heads. Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine. Oh. Oh, yes."

He stopped, looking at the Doctor, "Where is the TARDIS?" He pointed to Wilfred instructing the Masterguard to shoot him. The Doctor looked stubbornly at the Master "Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone dead stupid." The Master grunted in anger at the Doctor. "Take aim!" The Doctor said with a smile on his face "you've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?" The Master walked over to the Doctor "Like what?" the Doctor pointed with his finger to the guard behind the Master "That guard is one inch too tall" As the Master turned around the guard struck The Master on the back of the head with the back of the gun, causing him to fall to the ground, out cold.

Clara held her hand over her mouth, seeing the scene unfold in front of her. She had to stop herself from running out to help the Master. The guard removed his helmet, and there stood a tall green spiked creature. Clara stopped herself from screaming. What has she walked into today, she woke up this morning planning on having a quiet Christmas day with her father and here she was trapped in a room, with aliens. She studied the face of the green creature, he almost looked human, if it wasn't for the colour and spikes on his head. Another one of these creatures came running into the room. She untied Wilfred and instructed the tall one to grab the Doctor. They then ran past her out of the room.

Clara got up, looking around the deserted room, seeing the Master lying on the floor. She stepped out from behind the tree, making her way towards him. She knelt down next to him, turning him onto his back; she checked that he was still breathing. He looked so peaceful lying there. She gently ran a finger across his cheek, feeling the couple day old stubble. He opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times. When he was fully conscious he looked up at Clara who was bent over him, their eyes met. Clara felt like she couldn't look away. There was something about him. The Master reached up a hand, tucking a tendril of hair, which had escaped from her ponytail, behind her ear. They held each other's gaze for what felt like an eternity to Clara, he suddenly sat up, almost knocking her over. "Where did they go?" he asked looking around the room. Clara pointed to the door they ran out. She grabbed his shoulders, "Don't go after them please, turn everyone back to the way they were."

The Master looked into Clara's eyes, he looked lost for words "What's your name?" He breathed out huskily, Clara stammered "Oswald, Clara Oswald." The Master got up, pulling Clara up with him; he steadied her, his hands holding onto her arms, trailing circles gently with his thumb. "Clara, Clara" he was about to say something else when he was interrupted by the President-Master on the television screen, "What's going on? Where is the Doctor? Who is that girl?" The Master turned to Clara, "I'm sorry." He pushed her down onto the chair using the same ropes that held Wilfred to tie her to the chair. "Please forgive me." He looked up at her his eyes shining with unshed tears.

There was a bustle of activity as all of the Master-guards ran around the room, one of the senior guards reported that they had lost the Doctor, that he had teleported out from what looked like a secondary console room. They destroyed the unit. "There is no way that he can make it back sir" the guard said puffing his chest out proudly. The scanners on the screens were searching, scanning for something. Clara could see earth highlighted with a green light reflecting of it, searching for something. She kept glancing at the Master, each time; she just caught him looking at her, and he would look away guiltily. She knew she was in danger, but there was something about him.

The Master paced around the room, Clara could see it was getting darker outside, suddenly The Master stopped, just in front of the Gate, looking first at her and then to the screens, "Night has fallen. Are we ready?" on the screen one of the copies answered "Every single one of us is prepared." The Master stood still, closing his eyes, straining to hear something. Clara couldn't help thinking what it would be like to kiss his neck; she saw the vein throb in his neck as he strained to hear something. "Then we listen. All of us, across the world, just listen. Concentrate. Find the signal. There! The sound is tangible. Someone could only have designed this. But who?" Clara strained to hear, but she couldn't hear anything. She watched as all the copies in the room posed the same way the Master did. They were really hearing something?

One of the copies on screen looked up at the sky "The sound. It's coming from above." The Master looked up "It's coming from the sky!" He ran out to the balcony that looked over the grounds of the mansion, yelling at the copies "There! Find it. Get out there and find it!" the guards all stormed past Clara. There was a huge bang, shaking the foundation of the house, it sounded to Clara like a bomb landing. She strained to see out the door. When the room was empty, The Master walked back into the room. He walked straight to Clara, bending down on his knees. "Please don't be scared, I won't hurt you. I promise." He got up circling her once, twice. "It's just this sound" he said while clapping the beat. "I need to find it."

The crackling of an intercom came on and one of the guards reported that they found it; It's a diamond, "The impossible diamond. You won't believe this, it's a Whitepoint star." There was a flurry of activity; some of the copies surrounded the Master, holding what looked like a very large diamond. Clara watched as some of the copies ran to the consoles, starting to hit buttons vigorously. The Master stepped into the centre of the room, he started talking, Clara first thought he was talking to the countless minions roaming around him, but then she realised he must've opened a communication to wherever the Doctor was. "A star fell from the sky. Don't you want to know where from? Because now it makes sense, Doctor." Silence fell in the room "The whole of my life. My destiny. The star was a diamond. And the diamond is a Whitepoint star."

The minions started rushing about, pulling things from the Gate, plugging cables into it, hands were running over keyboards, screens were flashing. Clara watched all this while listening to the Masters monologue. "Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Keep watching, Doctor. This should be spectacular. Over and out." Clara could hear the static of the disconnected communication. Clara looked around as the room became empty. Only two guards and the technician in the glass box remaining.

The Master commanded one of the remaining technicians "Open the Nuclear Bolt. Infuse the power lines to maximum." Clara had to force herself to breath, her eyes big, she felt so scared. "Send the signal back and the link becomes a pathway." The Master placed the diamond in a little rest in the middle of a big contraption that was rigged up with wires, and steel. He turned away from Clara walking towards the Gate, his arms stretched out; he looked over his shoulder at Clara winking at her, a big grin on his face "Come home!" The Master looked away again, closing his eyes, listening to the now audible to Clara, beat sounding around the room. "We have contact."

The screens to Clara's one side went mad with flashing lights; a little dot appeared just off the side of the picture of earth. "Sir, we've got a fix. Hundred and five thousand miles in orbit." Clara could see on the monitors how the minions were running around, shouting commands at each other. The little dot getting closer to their location. The general came on the screen "All NATO defences, sir, awaiting your command." The Master looked at him, a sly grin spread across his face "I don't need him. Any second now, I'll have Time Lords to spare. Take him out. Launch missiles!" Clara gasped "No you can't! Please, I beg you, don't do this." The Master spun around holding his hand to show to the commander on screen to wait. "Why shouldn't I." Clara took a deep breath "Because you are better than this, you don't have to do this."

The commander on screen shouted at the Master "He's heading straight for you." The Master turned around facing the Gate, which now in the middle of it, there was a bright light, and in the distance Clara could see figures approaching them. "But too late, they are coming. Closer! And closer! And closer!" The Master was jumping up and down like a little boy. He ran to Clara, kissing her suddenly on the lips, Clara found herself responding, kissing him back. One of the clones who were looking out the window suddenly shouted "I think I should warn you." The Master broke away from Clara looking crossly at the clone "Not now!" As the Master looked up, there in front of the gate stood 5 figures clad in red robes, Clara blinked not believing the sight in front of her.

There was an almighty crash as the class roof above shattered and falling to the ground, landing with a thud the Doctor lay on the floor, his face covered in cuts, Clara looked up, estimating the distance he fell, he must be dead or badly injured. "You need to help him. Master you need to help him" she screamed. The Master stood frozen to the spot. To her astonishment, the Doctor tried to get up. After a couple of attempts he lay there on the floor looking at the head of the group of five. The man walked forward saying in a deep voice "My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. We are gathered for the end." stood up, shakily getting onto all fours "Listen to me. You can't" the impressive man figure silenced him with the wave of a hand "It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child." The Doctor looked at the Master "Oh he's not saving you. Don't you realise what he's doing?" The Master hushed the Doctor "Hey, no, hey! That's mine. Hush. Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them, because now i can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh yes, Mister President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me."

The President held up an iron clad hand, and suddenly all of the clones heads started blurring again, and in seconds all the humans were themselves again. The Master stared around the room, shouting "No! No! Don't!" The president looked chuffed, "On your knees, mankind." Everyone in the room got down on their knees and Clara could see that on the screen it showed all the humans getting onto their knees. The Master looked around the room "No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation. I still saved you. Don't forget that." The President looked at him as one would look at a pathetic little creature "The approach begins." The Master started pacing on the spot "Approach of what" he yelled at the President. The Doctor answered from the floor "Something is returning. Don't you ever listen? That was the prophecy. Not someone, something" The Master looked scared and Clara knew something went wrong in his plans "What is it?" The Doctor sat on his haunches "They're not just bringing back the species. It's Gallifrey. Right here, right now"

Clara heard a rumbling sound and everything started shaking. When she looked up, she could see a big red thing in the sky getting closer and closer.


	4. Chapter 4

_A\N: Once again a reminder, my story, my rules, if Moffat can do it so can I ;)_

Clara watched as everyone in the room ran out, wishing one of them would help her. "Please help me." All of them just gave her a look before running out of the room. The Master looked at her, "But, I did this. I get the credit. I'm on your side." Wilfred came running into the room, and Clara called to him, he looked at her before someone else attracted his attention. The technician in the glass case was begging him to let him go. The Doctor shouted from the floor "Wilf, don't! Don't!" Wilfred ran to the other cubicle, getting in pressing the release, and the scared technician ran out of the room, without even thanking Wilfred. The Doctor sat on the floor shoulders hunched.

The Master stumbled around, walking closer to the Doctor "But this is fantastic, isn't it? The Time Lords restored?" The Doctor looked up at him, anger radiating from him. "You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. But if the Timelock's broken, then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres. The War turned into hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the earth. Hell is descending." Clara looked bewildered what were all these things they were talking about, why was the Master getting more scared with each mentioned thing? "That's suicide!" he shouted at the President, the man looked down at The Master "We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be."

The Doctor looked defeated; he turned to the Master "You see now? That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them." The Master stepped towards The President who then held up his iron clad hand again pointing it towards the Master "You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making. No more." The Doctor stood up, standing in the middle of The Master and the President, aiming a revolver at the Lord President. The President looked angrily at the Doctor "choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one." The Master stepped forward yelling at the Doctor "but he's the President. Kill him and Gallifrey could be yours" The Doctor turned aiming his gun at the Master, Clara gasped she wished she could cover her eyes, she closed them looking away.

The Master begged the Doctor "He's to blame, not me!" realisation dawned on the Master "oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it." When Clara didn't hear anyone respond, she peaked at the scene playing of in front of her. The Master standing there defenceless; looking like a lost little boy, the Doctor aiming the old gun at him; his eyes welling with tears and the group of Time Lords standing there looking smug. The Doctor suddenly turned aiming the gun at the President. She could see the Master heaving a sigh of relieve "Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link. Kill him!" he shouted egging the Doctor on. Clara felt her heart go out to two Time Lord's standing in front of her. She wanted to speak up, to tell them this wasn't the way to solve it, but she was scared.

The President was taunting the Doctor "The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?" Clara gasped as the Doctor turned again, facing the Master. "No you can't!" she yelled out. The Doctor said "Get out of the way" under his breath. The Master jumped out of the way and the Doctor shot the console where the Whitestar was acting as a link for the Time Lords. A great explosion erupted. He then turned back to the President "The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell." The President held up his iron clad hand once again, and it started to glow "you'll die with me, Doctor." The Doctor looked him in the face, determination shining through. "I know" he answered. Clara watched as the Master stepped forward, pulling his sleeves up. "Get out of the way." The Doctor steps away and the Master flung himself towards the group of Time Lords, sending shots of electricity at the President. "You did this to me! All of my life! You made me! One! Two! Three! Four!"

With each word the Master stepped closer to the group of Time Lords, shooting the President with bolts of electricity, until a blinding white light erupted. Clara closed her eyes to shield herself from it; she knew this was the last time she would see the Master, that he had sacrificed himself. She felt defeated. She wanted to get to know this strange man.

The Doctor was lying on the floor, and through the glass roof, you could see the red planet vanishing. The Doctor got up "I'm alive. I've. There was. I'm still alive." Clara glared at him, when suddenly to the side she heard four knocks, she looked to the source of the knocks, expecting to see the Master standing there, but no, it was Wilfred, trapped inside radiated glass cubicle. "They've gone then? Yeah, good-o. If you could let me out?" The Doctor got up walking towards Wilfred, Clara could see the console was flashing red lights, definitely showing signs of something going wrong with it. She could see the Doctor shoulders slump, "The Master left left the Nuclear Bolt running. It's gone into overload. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off." He looked lovingly at a silver cylinder in his hand. Wilfred looked at the Doctor realisation dawning on him. "Look just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time."

Clara was shocked at what the Doctor said next "Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important, but me? I could do so much more. So much more! But this is what I get, my reward. And it's not fair! Oh. Oh. I've lived too long." Clara watched as the Doctor stepped towards Wilfred, she knew that this man, who just yelled at the universe, was going to save this old man's life. Wilfred was begging him to not do this, to leave him. But the Doctor squared his shoulders, walking into the glass cubicle. The Doctor looked at Wilfred "Wilfred it's my honour" Just then the Doctor pushes a button and Wilfred ran out of the cubicle, standing next to Clara. The glass cubicle was flashing red, and Clara could see in how much pain the Doctor was. Wilfred grabbed onto Clara shoulder, as if he was trying to stop himself from running back to the Doctor.

When the Doctor stepped out, he gave Clara a look, and she knew that he was being brave for Wilfred's sake. Wilfred uttered in amazement. "Well, there we are, then. Safe and sound, mind you, you're in a hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there." He pointed at the Doctors face. The Doctor held his face in his hands, rubbing it, when he removed his hands, there were no scars on his face, the only signs of the battle were his tattered suit. Clara was shocked "But they've your face. How did you do that?" she said. Both the Doctor and Wilfred looked down at her. They reached towards her starting to remove the ropes. The Doctor glanced at Wilfred "It's started" he said with a weak smile. Wilfred gave him a hug, and the two men turned to Clara.

The Doctor gave her one of his most dashing smiles, "Well young lady, I'm afraid we are going to have to leave you, to sort this mess out." Clara looked at the Doctor, "Doctor, what happened to the Master?" The Doctor looked over to where the Time Lords were standing and the Master disappeared with them, "Oh well, I suspect he was probably sucked into the time war with them. You weren't his companion, were you?" The Doctor looked quizzically at Clara, she sighed "No I just met him, but I had hoped..." her voice trailed off. The Doctor gave her a knowing look, before he and Wilfred turned away, walking out of the door. In the distance she could hear a strange noise, almost like a wheezing engine. Clara started to clear up some of the mess. Her heart was in her throat. She wanted to cry for the man she had only just met. She felt an attraction towards him, and she had hoped he felt the same, yet now she will never know.

A couple of minutes had passed in which Clara had quickly typed a resignation letter which she now pinned against the broken Gate that had brought the Time Lords here, when she heard that wheezing sound right behind her. When she turned around she was facing a tall silver cylinder. The door slid open and there in the opening stood The Master with a big grin on his face. He knocked four times against the silver thing. "Do you want to go for a spin?" he said holding his hand out towards Clara.


	5. Chapter 5

_A\N: Now we can finally get to the story, hope you enjoy!_

Clara walked towards the Master, a big grin spreading across her face; he leaned against the doorway looking so sure about himself. Clara looked at the man standing in front of her; he somehow looked even more tired than he did a couple of hours ago. She could see the dark circles under his eyes; his hazel brown eyes following her every move. He was still wearing the tattered dark hoodie and sweatpants. She walked around the narrow silver thing he had appeared in. "What is this?" she said when she joined him in front of it once again. He gave her that grin of his, that made her knees weak, he rolled his eyes, "I hate sounding like the Doctor, but this is a TARDIS." He looked expectantly at Clara, almost willing her to understand, so he didn't have to explain. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space, it's a time machine, I kind of stole it" he said the last part puffing out his chest looking very pleased with himself.

Clara looked up at the man towering over her, "Bit obvious isn't it?" she said a smile crossing her face, he looked at her then at the TARDIS "No, it doesn't stay like this, I can set it to blend in. So wherever we land, it will pick up what is popular structures and then no one will notice it." He said oozing confidence, as he said this, his hand lightly trailed across Clara's cheek, pulling her into him. Clara stepped back surprised at how this man made her feel. Her heart beating so fast she needed to take a couple of deep breaths to steady it. He looked down at her again, a glint of humour in his eyes "I repeat, where would you like to go?" Clara looked thoughtful, crossing her arms, hugging herself. "You mean anywhere in time?" He shook his head slightly, "not just time, but space." He stepped back into the TARDIS holding his hands out, inviting her inside.

Clara looked around the room again, remembering the red planet in the sky, if that red planet was out there it means she could go anywhere, she could finally do something with her life. She looked back at the Master, she hated that she could see in his face that he knew she already had decided to go with him, but somehow this didn't bother her. She stepped closer. "Take me anywhere, as long as you bring me back to this date." She stepped inside the TARDIS, seeing that it was stark white inside, with a towering console in the middle, several lights flashing. The Master walked past her towards the console, "don't worry about the colour, it's still settling down, figuring out how I would like it." The Master pressed several buttons, pulling levers, spinning around the console. To Clara it almost looked like he was conducting an orchestra, the wheezing sound filled the room and Clara could feel they were taking off.

The Doctor ran around the console once, twice, standing back "If only I can find the hand break!" Clara gave a soft chuckle and he looked up at her. "It's not funny, that is one of the most irritating sounds in this universe and I can't find the blasted thing." He looked back at the console, looking up at the flashing lights, "Come on baby, settle down so I can steer you properly." While he was talking to the TARDIS Clara walked around the white room, and along the walls she could see that it was starting to change colour, from the bottom up, it was going a grey metallic colour. She wanted to point this out, but she could see the Master was absorbed into trying to fly the thing. She trailed her hand across the wall as she walked loving the feel of the cool metal on her fingers.

She was lost in thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. When she turned around the Master was standing there, "How did you get back?" the thought slipped out of her mouth. "The Doctor said you were trapped with the other Time Lords, How did you manage to get back?" she searched his face "And why me?" The Master took her hands in his looking down at them, searching for words. He looked up at her. "Clara, it's a long story." She shrugged her shoulders, "I have all the time in the world."

He took her hand, walking back to the console, he pressed a couple of buttons, he then pulled Clara towards a opening at the opposite of the console room, "I really hope this is a sitting room" he said as he opened a door, and to Clara's astonishment, they entered a light room, filled with couches, and chairs. The walls were covered in a green paint with a lovely cream carpet. In the corner an elaborate fireplace was blazing. The Master smiled smugly, "see I said it would be a sitting room." He pulled Clara to the couch in front of the fire; he sat down, gently pulling her to sit next to him. He looked thoughtfully around the room. "Right where do I start?" he leaned back into the plush cushions of the couch, Clara's hand still in his. He gently ran his thumb across her knuckles. He took a deep breath and started his story.

_"_As I fired my last bolt of electricity, the President and the rest of the Time Lords with him, fell back, and I was pulled with them. As the light faded, I found myself back in the high counsel room, with all the gathered Time Lords, but somehow they were affected by my last blast. It was kind of funny seeing them all slumped in their chairs, passed out." The Master stopped chuckling to himself. Clara just shook her head, seeing it in her mind's eye, she nudged him slightly, urging him to continue. "Luckily I know the place well, I ran to the door, and then made my way to the garage, where they keep all of these." He gestured to the TARDIS. "The movement of the planet must've affected all of the Gallifreyans, because I didn't encounter any of them on my way." I grabbed one of the keys, and ran to the closest TARDIS." He looked at Clara who stared at him wide eyed. He loved those big doe brown eyes; it almost gave her a child like quality. He hoped she wasn't that young.

"As I got the TARDIS working I could hear the commotion outside, I knew it was timelocked but there was still a chance, if I hurry I could get out of there. I pressed buttons setting course for earth, hoping that it would be enough, especially since I worked fast." He heaved a sigh of relieve "I was very lucky, I could feel the TARDIS moving, it was linking to me, at first I thought it will be blocked, but it got me out of there." He kept Clara's gaze, searching for words to continue. She had pulled her knees up, hugging herself, watching him intently, absorbed in his story. "I landed in an alley in London, and when I stepped out, it was like the TARDIS was telling me that it wasn't where I was supposed to be." He smiled at her. "Clara I came back here to get you. I know I sound like that soppy idiot; the Doctor. But I wanted to go out in the universe, on an adventure, with you."

He finished his story, watching her intently, searching, and hoping she wouldn't tell him otherwise. Clara's face broke out in a big smile, a smile the lit up her whole face. The Master felt happy that he might be the cause of that smile. He watched the dimple that formed in her cheek when she smiled. "I was so sad when you disappeared, and the Doctor said you wouldn't be coming back." She leaned against him, watching the blazing fire; he put his arm around her pulling her close. "So Clara, let's go on adventures." As they were watching the fire, the Master absentmindedly tapped the beat of four on Clara's shoulder, and Clara wondered, will this be something that will affect him again like it did earlier, or will they be able to work past this.

After some time, the Master got up, pulling Clara with him. When they got back to the console room, Clara was surprised at how much it has changed. The walls were metallic grey steel, with striking red pillars. In the centre the console of the TARDIS was a combination of grey, red and black and it was beautiful. The Master walked towards it, Clara following behind him. He reached for one of the levers pulling it "There we go!" he shouted and Clara could hear the wheezing sound disappear, the TARDIS moving silently. He pushed a couple of buttons on the console, running around it, his eyes lit up, like a child in a candy store. After several buttons were pushed and levers were pulled, he looked at Clara "I think a wardrobe change will be in order."

He led Clara out of the console room once again down a long corridor. He pointed towards a room "In there will be your room" he turned pointing to the door opposite "that is a wardrobe" he skipped down the corridor, shouting over his shoulder "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle awaits us!"


	6. Chapter 6

_A\N: Of course the first adventure had to be with the famous author of my favourite consulting detective! In case my description isn't working properly, picture Clara in the governess outfit she wore in the Christmas special The Snowmen _

Clara ran into her room, it was a cosy space, not very big, in the middle of the room was a double bed with white duvet and at the end there was a turquoise knitted throw. Scatter cushions were at the top of the bed and Clara chuckled "where on earth will I sleep" she said to herself. There were two side tables, with lamps that set a magic glow in the room. Clara flicked the light switch, turning off the lights, and was met by fairy lights all over the room; it felt like the walls were covered in stars. She glanced over the room again before she closed the door, heading to the wardrobe. When she opened it, her breath caught in her throat, she has never seen so many clothes in one space. Sorted on rows and rows of rails were clothes, catalogued into periods. She could see a rail containing a board reading 1960s and next to it one that said 1860s.

She went over to the rail marked 1880s. Luckily Sherlock Holmes were one of the many books she has read, and new when it was published. So this gave her a starting block of what to wear. She slipped on a full skirt, and a lovely frilly white shirt, over this she fastened a blue jacket that hung knee length. When she was done fastening all the little buttons she quickly searched for boots that would be easy to wear. She pinned her hair up in what she hoped resembled the fashion and then quickly made her way to where the console room was. As she entered the room, she stopped in the doorway watching the Master working on the console again.

She could see he had shaven the stubble and his hair was actually combed. He was dressed in dark pinstriped suit pants, white shirt whose sleeves were rolled up, with a pinstriped waistcoat that matched his suit pants. When he turned she could see the back of the waistcoat was a deep red colour. She cleared her throat alerting him to her presence. When he turned around, his mouth fell open and he just stared at her. He let out a whistle; he walked over to where she stood, while rolling down his sleeves again. He held out his arm for her and led her to the door; on the way out he grabbed his suit jacket.

As they stepped out of TARDIS that now resembled a red telephone box, which one couldn't see into, the Master rolled his eyes, walking around the TARDIS "Well this is going to attract attention." He hit the TARDIS with his hand, "Not another one with a wonky chameleon circuit!" Clara stood back watching the Master; she felt a warm feeling when she watched him being passionate about something. She realised that something had gone wrong in his plan, "Looks like a snogbox now." She said giving him a wink, turning around walking away from it. The Master gave it one last glance, quickly locking it. He noted where the thing had landed, and ran after Clara. When he caught up, he hooked her arm in his, looking down at her. "We might need to christen it then." He said winking at her. He puffed out his chest, leading her to what looked like a community hall. Clara could feel her cheeks burning; she wished he would keep his promise.

As they entered the hall, she read on a poster by the door '_The Sir Arthur Conan Doyle reading from his latest adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Today 16 November 1892' _Clara could feel the atmosphere of a anticipation as they entered the hall. The Master led her to a space open on a bench at the front of the hall, where they sat down. Clara looked around her. There were people from all walks of life sitting in the hall. She could see the wealthy people sitting in the balcony section, fanning themselves, even in the cold, Clara knew it wasn't to cool themselves down, but more to ward of the stench of all the people. In the main area of the hall where everyone else was seated, she could see people dressed in their Sunday finest, faces scrubbed clean, waiting for the author of the world's finest consulting detective.

Clara remembered reading the stories when she was younger, wanting to run with Sherlock and Dr Watson, to help them solve mysteries. The hall went silent, when onto the little platform came a portly gentleman, he looked distinguished, but Clara could see he looked tired, he took out a volume of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, and cleared his throat. He began reading in a baritone Scottish accent, Clara could feel the people's anticipation, they "oood" and "aaah" the correct places. When he was done reading, the crowd gave him a standing ovation, and Clara was watching them closely, she looked at the Master and caught him staring at her. He gave her a wink, and took her hand; they slipped out of the side door next to the little platform. Clara felt her hands shaking, she has never gone to a live reading before, she was about to tell him so when the door opened and they were met by the man himself.

Sir Arthur Conan Doyle looked at them and gave a sigh, "I'm not signing anything today. That was the deal." He turned to the nervous young man standing next to him "Wasn't that the deal. I'm sick and tired of all these people." Clara looked at the Master, hurt shining in her eyes, The Master squared his shoulders. "Listen, my good man; we came far for her to meet you. We don't want anything signed." Clara watched Sir Arthur Conan Doyle intently, "All we are asking is just a couple of minutes of your time." As the Master said we, he took Clara's hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze. The nervous looking man kept wringing his hands. He looked at Doyle, "Sir this will maintain your public image if it gets out that you still spend an amount of time with readers." He looked apologetically at the Master and Clara, almost apologising for his employers' behaviour. Doyle heaved a sigh "If I must." He walked past the Master and Clara, his assistant following behind him, indicating to the pair to follow them.

Doyle walked to a tea house around the corner from the community centre. When they walked in through the doors Clara was met by the site of small round tables, men in waiter's outfits carrying trays of tea, and small plates with little dainty snacks. Clara looked at the Master, "Real high tea then, this is wonderful" she whispered excitedly at him. They were shown to a private parlour at the back of the establishment, all the waiters greeting Doyle friendly, he must frequent this place regularly. They entered the parlour, which was decorated in warm reds and gold's, the servers started bustling about, making the room more homely by lighting a fire, while others pulled chairs around the table. Clara was shown to take a seat, the Master sitting down next to her. He took her hand again, holding it tightly. Clara started to love the feeling of him caressing her hand, it felt like they fit together.

When the tea was brought out with snacks, Doyle took a deep breath "I'm sorry for earlier, it's just I'm so tired of Sherlock Holmes, I have written other books you know, do I get accosted by people for them? No." Clara felt sorry for him, this man who had earlier, been so confident, is now showing them the cracks that has formed, she looked at the Master, almost begging for help, but to her great dismay, she could see a wicked glint in his eyes. She looked at him quizzically. He gave her that now familiar and slightly unsettling wink. He leaned forward resting his elbows on the table, placing his hands in the familiar Sherlock steeple under his chin. "Why don't you just kill him off then?" Clara gasped, "No don't do that!" she sounded panicked. Doyle looked at them both, "I have thought of it before, it does make sense, if Sherlock is dead he cannot come back, and I can concentrate on the things I love." Clara wanted to cry, "You can't do that, Sherlock is loved by so many people." Doyle looked at her "Is that so young lady, he is just a figment of my imagination, and to be frank, I'm tired of him." he sighed again slumping in his chair. "If in 100 years the only thing I am remembered for is Sherlock bloody Holmes, my life will be count as a failure."

The Master glanced at Clara that wicked grin on his face again. He softly drummed that four beat rhythm on the table, watching Doyle closely. "I say kill him off, and when you feel up for it again, bring him back. See if you can make something of yourself without Sherlock." The Master gave Clara a look, indicating at the door, he got up, holding out a hand in Doyle's direction. "Thank you for your time, but I think we should be on our way." Doyle shook his hand, looking slightly confused. The Master pulled Clara's chair out for her, taking her hand, pulling her out of the room. Clara gave on last glance back at Doyle, and she could see, he was actually considering it.

When they stepped out into the London streets again, Clara stopped, forcing the Master to look at her. "Why did you do that? If you didn't do that maybe he wouldn't have stopped writing about Sherlock Holmes." The Master looked down at Clara stepping closer, pulling her into him, he whispered under his breath "If I didn't do it, someone else would've, and you heard him, he was thinking of it." He ran a finger down Clara's cheek, "he stopped writing Sherlock before I got to him, now we can say we gave him the idea. Isn't that marvellous?" He leaned down, kissing the tip of Clara's nose. He looked at her, searching her eyes for permission? Clara felt so confused, she wanted to scream at him for doing this, and on the other hand she wanted him.

She stepped away, making her way back to the TARDIS, she just met the man, how was he doing this, she usually didn't have this sort of problem with men. She had a good head on her shoulders. But in the last day since she met the Master all it kept screaming at her is how much she wanted him. She heard hurried footsteps behind her; the Master took her hand, leading her to the TARDIS. He unlocked the door, letting her enter it before him. Clara stood in the console room, taking it in again, what was she going to do. The Master stood behind her, closing the door. He placed his hands on her arms, leaning into her; he leaned down kissing her in her neck. She let go of her breath she didn't even know she was holding. He turned her around, searching her eyes once again. "Clara, do you want me to take you home?"


	7. Chapter 7

_A\N: Sorry for the long wait, I'm trying to get a couple of chapters together so I will have spare _

**CHAPTER 7**

Clara was searching his eyes; she didn't even know what for really, to be honest, she didn't know what these feelings are, how on earth was it possible for her to have these feelings for someone she just met. She looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes, feeling her resolve weaken, "I don't know, this is the most fun I've had in my whole life, I always knew I wanted more in life, but I didn't expect this." She turned away from the Master, starting to pace up and down the console room. The Master watched her, seeing the little furrow in her brow as she was thinking about what to do, he crossed the room, setting the TARDIS in motion; he didn't enter a destination all he wanted was to get out of London before anyone notices the red telephone box that wasn't invented yet. After pressing a couple of buttons and pulling levers, he turned around, leaning his hip against the console. He crossed his arms and watched Clara intently.

Clara paced up and down the room, mumbling to herself, after a while she stopped, her boots were killing her, she pulled them off tossing them across the room. The Master watched them fly across the room "Clara, if it is too much I can take you home, I don't want you injuring yourself, or my TARDIS." he said with a grin on his face. Clara stopped on the spot, looking at the pair of boots. She started to cry, crumbling to the floor; the Master ran over to her, kneeling next to her, he gently took her in his arms, holding her close to him. He looked down at her in his arms, rubbing her back. "Clara I don't know what you want if you don't tell me, I guess this can be hard for you. If you join me we will see new worlds, different times." He gently patted her back, absentmindedly patting the rhythm of four beats.

Clara leaned back, staring up at him, tears staining her face. They locked eyes, staring at each other. The Master reached out a hand, gently wiping away the tear stain with his thumb. Clara leaned into his hand. The Master raised an eyebrow, watching her intently. He looked at her lips, and suddenly felt an overwhelming need to kiss her. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her lips; he gently kissed her, taking his time to breathe her in. This was a new sensation for him, he always thought the Doctor was such a fool, falling for these little insignificant creatures, but Clara enticed him, she was a puzzle to him, he wanted to find out what will make her happy. He wanted to make her happy.

Clara broke the kiss, looking up at him, "Do you want me to stay?" Clara looked scared, she wanted him to let her stay, she didn't know if she will be able to go back to the life she had. She didn't know if she would be able to life without him. The Master looked down at her, getting up, pulling her to her feet. He took a deep breath, "I want you to stay Clara." Clara looked into his eyes, she smiled at him. The Master watched the little dimple form in her cheek when she smiled; he wanted to see it more often. She looked around the console room "I need to change into something more comfortable" walking out of the room, she whispered softly, "I guess now it is a snogbox." As she said it, she hoped he didn't hear; she walked out of the console room.

The Master watched her leave the room, when she was out he turned to the console, slamming his fist against the unit. Why was this happening now? He stared at the screens in front of him, gently tapping the rhythm of four again. He set the TARDIS to drift in space, wanting to show Clara the stars outside, he looked at the watch, she has been gone for a while, hasn't she?

Clara entered the wardrobe, looking for something else to wear. She saw a shelf with sleepwear, looking at her watch, she was sure it might be time for a nap. She quickly changed into some pants and a tank top. She then padded across to her room, lying down on the bed, just 5 minutes will do. The Master made his way to her room, gently tapping on the door. When she didn't answer, he opened the door. The room was dark, with just the starry lights as a light source, and there on the bed, Clara was fast asleep, dressed in sweatpants and a tank top.

He walked over to her, running a finger along her cheek, she snuggled into the pillow; he then gently pulled the blanket over her. He pulled a chair closer to the bed, sitting down watching her. He forgot humans had to sleep. She looked relaxed; he leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms across his chest. He felt an overpowering need to protect her. This scared him, he never felt the need to protect anyone, he was the Master for goodness sake, he lived for thrill of making peoples' lives a living hell, and now he wanted to protect this girl. What was it about Clara that was different?

When Clara woke she saw the chair was moved near the bed, she looked quizzically at it, looking around the room there was nothing else out of place. She got up, walking towards the console room. She saw many new doors had popped up along the corridor, she wondered if the TARDIS was doing this. Clara tested one door, opening it and peaking in, there was a kitchen and along the walls there was bookshelves, she walked over, thinking to find recipe books, but when she read the titles, none were cookery books, only encyclopaedias, what were encyclopaedias doing in the kitchen? She closed the door behind her walking down the corridor, looking for the console room.

When she finally found it, she almost squealed to herself, there by the console she found the Master tinkering away. She leaned against the doorway watching him. His brow was furrowed in concentration, he had what looked like a spanner in the one hand, absentmindedly drumming the beat again, Clara wondered if it was always in his head, or if it had become a habit. It would've driven her mad, but he had admitted earlier that he was mad, what if he actually was. Clara cleared her throat. The Master looked up, a smile spreading across his face. "Ah, finally, I thought you were going to sleep forever, how long do humans usually sleep?" he walked over to Clara taking her hand in his. She smiled at him "I'm sure it wasn't that long." He leaned down and Clara prepared herself for the kiss, but he whispered against her ear, "Let's find a planet where we can get up to some trouble."

Clara could see he was still dressed in the same outfit as yesterday, either that or he had found duplicates of the outfit. Clara looked down at her sleepwear, "I'm just going to change quickly." She ran to the wardrobe, grabbing a tshirt, a skirt and tights, she quickly dressed, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She made her way back to console room, when she arrived she found him exactly where she had left him. He smiled at her, walking back to the console, holding onto Clara's hand.

He pressed a couple of buttons, instructing Clara on which levers she could pull. When the TARDIS landed he checked the monitors, reading strange symbols, Clara looked at them, pointing at one, "What language is that? What does it say?" He looked over to where Clara was pointing. He looked thoughtfully a look of melancholy coming into his eyes. He sighed "It's Gallifreyan, it just says it safe for you to breath." He took her hand once again, leading her to the door.

When they opened the door, they were met with a marvellous sight.


	8. Chapter 8

_A\N: I'm making this planet up, maybe stealing a little from different alien movies. And the planet is made up and the alien race as well. I'm not original with names so the planet is called Ytlwaf which is basically FAWLTY backwards (yeah I was watching Fawlty Towers when I thought of it)_

**CHAPTER 8**

Clara looked out of the TARDIS doors, the Master standing behind her smiling smugly. Clara looked back at him, "where are we?" The Master took her hand leading her out of the door, pulling the door closed behind him; there in front of him they were met by the strangest sight.

Instead of grass, the ground was soft and it looked like a patchwork quilt, Clara bend down touching the bright pink ground, the patch she was touching was a soft silk, she looked up quizzically at the Master "Silk? The ground is made of fabric." The Master bend down feeling the ground, he looked around in wonder his eyes shining with delight, he quickly jumped up running to a red patch not far from them, stooping down he could feel it was velvet. He got up walking back to Clara; she could see he was thinking, the little frown line appearing. She wanted to reach out and gently rub it away; she could see he was worried.

When he finally reached her he stopped in front of her, concern in his eyes. "Clara this isn't good, I think I know where we are, and it's not good." Clara looked around her at their surroundings. There was what she thought were trees, big structures made of wire, bended and folded into the shape of trees, instead of real leaves she could see beaded wires twisted and shaped into the form of trees. A little way off to the right she could see what looked like a great field of sunflowers, but she was sure on closer inspection, it would turn out not to be. Clara looked back at the Master, "I'm sure we will be fine, it looks so calm and serene here." The Master shook his head slightly, "Clara this is Ytlwaf, if they find us, then I am afraid to say, we are in big trouble." The Master reached for Clara's hand intend on leading her back to the TARDIS. "We need to get out of here."

Clara followed the Master, but she had a nagging feeling they were being watched. "Master, I think we might be followed." Clara stopped, pulling the Master to a halt. They scanned their surroundings, and both sets of eyes landed on a fairly large shadow in the forest of wire trees. Clara held on tightly to the Masters hand, she could feel his hand was as clammy as hers, she knew he was as nervous as she was. He looked down at her again "Busted" he whispered to her. They could see the shadows coming closer. Clara knew that if they ran for the TARDIS the shadows closest to it would definitely stop them. The Master held her hand while lifting his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Clara followed him lifting her remaining hand in the air. She felt grateful that he still held onto her hand.

Clara was surprised at what emerged from the tree line. At first she thought this must be some kind of sick joke, she peaked at the Master and could see he wasn't as shocked as she was. "Seriously?" she whispered. The Master gave her a curt nod. "Don't undermine them." He whispered back. Clara looked back at the tree line again and in front of her she could see human sized beings.

As they stepped into the light, Clara could see the creatures looked as if they were made from tightly woven wool, sack people almost. They were a brown colour with buttons for eyes. What was presumably a mouth was stitched on their faces, and Clara could see they were definitely not happy about the intrusion. Some had medals pinned to their chests, she could distinguish who was in charge by the pallets stitched, yes stitched, to their shoulders. They carried large weapons that looked like spears, holding them defensively out in front of them, pointing them at the Master and Clara.

The group quickly circled around Clara and the Master holding the spears dangerously close to them. On closer inspection, Clara could see some had patchwork fabrics on them, and she couldn't help wondering if this was where old battle scars was. What was inside them? She moved closer to the Master, wanting to feel his warmth next to her. She knew he would protect her. The Master gave the creatures a wicked grin. "Hello boys, long time no see." Clara quickly looked at him; this was no time to antagonise their captors. They were led to the village Clara could now see coming into view as they walked briskly in that direction. Clara glanced behind her once and could see a group of the creatures had now loaded the TARDIS onto a contraption, pulling it along with them.

Clara watched their surroundings closely, wondering what would happen to them; she looked up at the Master catching his eyes on her. He gave her an apologetic smile before turning his attention back to their captors. By this time they have lowered their hands and the Master has placed an arm protectively around Clara's shoulders. He held her close to him, gently drumming the rhythm of four on her arm.

As they entered the village Clara could see that the homes were made out of bales of straw stacked on top of each other. Clara shook her head "This place is a fire hazard, everything is flammable." She looked at the Master seeing a glint of mischief spark in his eyes. She shook her head at him "Don't even think about it, you can't" He looked down at her once again. A smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Just a small one Clara, please." She shook her head again. "I'm sure you can get us out of this without starting a fire." She turned her gaze decisively in front of her again. She could feel the Masters shoulder slump, he looked down at her again, "Okay, but only because you asked, if it was anybody else, this place would burn to the ground." Clara could feel her heart beating faster at his confession.

They were led to a large monstrosity of a building, this one was made from cardboard boxes stacked on top of each other, when they entered it, she could see they were heading to big doors at the end of a great hallway. The doors swung open and Clara could see inside there were more of these creatures lining the wall, holding their spears at attention. And there on a great makeshift throne was a large sack being. It was almost twice the size of the others, and Clara could see that there were many pieces of scrap fabrics stitched onto him all over his body, she had a feeling it was more to accommodate his large frame and not because off battle wounds. The creature looked down at them as they were brought in front of it, forced to their knees. The Master looked up defiantly at the creature. Clara could see the glint of mischief again.

There was a buzz of excitement going through the room and the great creature held up a hand. He stood up and silence fell in the room. "I am Usaf of Ytlwaf and you are trespassing. Who and what are you?" He pointed an accusing finger at the pair on the ground. The Master shoved against the creature closest to him getting up from his knees. Clara watched the scene unfold in front of her. "I am the Master, I am a Time Lord and this is my companion Clara." He pointed down at Clara, and on the word "my" he reached down, taking her arm pulling her up against him, holding his arms around her protectively. Clara leaned into his arms, feeling the warmth of him enveloping her. She wished this wasn't such a dangerous situation so she could savour the feel of him.

Usaf stared down at them. He looked them both up and down. "The girl, she is human is she not?" the Master stared shockingly at Usaf and then back at Clara, "How? How did you know?" Usaf gave a shrug, and Clara knew if he was human he would have a 'none of your business' look on his face. Clara could feel the sack like material of one of the guard's hands grabbing her, while another grabbed the Master, separating the pair. Usaf looked at them, getting off from his throne, walking towards them. He circled Clara several times, "Yes, yes, we have been waiting for one of your kind to stumble across our planet again." Clara felt her heart beating faster. "What do you mean, one of my kind?" Usaf pointed towards a curtained of section. When the curtain was pulled Clara was shocked to be facing a skeleton, in a caged section. "The last one seemed to have perished" Usaf said.

"You see, he helped us build the village, but then he just sort of went like that." Usaf carried on. "How did he get here?" the Master shouted at Usaf. Usaf gave him a stern look and with a curt nod, yarn shot from one of the guards hands, effectively binding both the Masters and Clara's hands. "With two of you, my village will grow to become a great empire! I will rule the universe!" Usaf started pacing up and down the great hall, mumbling to himself. The Master looked at Clara, he knew he had to get her out of here, but where did they put his TARDIS. As he watched the guards holding Clara away from him, shoving her roughly, the Master felt an overpowering need to protect her. He was still shocked at how he felt about her. Especially since she was human, but every time he looked at her he could feel his heart racing faster than it normally did. He could feel his throat getting dryer. He would even go as far as saying he might love her. He shook his head trying to gather his thoughts.

Usaf ordered the guards to place them in the makeshift sell holding the skeleton of the human. The Master was shoved in first followed by Clara, and as she was pushed in the Master buffered her fall by letting her fall onto him. As they recovered from the fall, Clara's eyes caught the Masters, for a few moments they were unable to tear their gaze from each other.


	9. Chapter 9

_A\N: Thank you so much for reading, reviews will be appreciated! Once again please remember the planet is made up, and Moffat if you ever read this and use this planet, at least give me a call, I would probably die, but it's worth a try ;)_

**CHAPTER 9**

The Master looked into Clara's eyes, he knew the feeling that was building up inside him, and he knew exactly what it was. He pushed it to the back of his mind. Looking around the cage they were in, he saw what looked like silver painted toilette rolls, stacked on top of each other, forming the bars of the cage. The Master lifted an eyebrow at Clara, nodding his head towards the bars. She could see what he was pointing at. He looked around the cage, it couldn't possibly be that simple, "Why didn't he escape if it was this easy?" He walked up and down the cage like a trapped lion trying to see if there was a catch to this cage.

Before he could stop her, Clara reached out a hand touching the bars, there was a sudden blinding flash of light and Clara was thrown backwards, hitting the back of her head against the floor, she was knocked unconscious. The Master ran to her side, falling to his knees, he pulled Clara closer to him, cradling her head on his lap. He wiped away the hair that had fallen across her face, "Clara, Clara can you hear me?" He gently traced a finger across her cheek, seeing she was still breathing. "What happened? What have you done to her?" The Master looked up at Usaf who stood behind a row of guards. Usaf stepped forward, the guards making way for him to come through. He walked towards the cage, standing in front of the Master, only the bars separating them.

"You didn't think we were stupid enough to not let our friend over there." He nodded towards the skeleton "build in a little defence into the cage, did you?" He crossed his hands across his chest and the Master looked up at him defiantly. "You're not going to keep us here. I will get out of here; I will make you pay for hurting her." The Master got up, gently placing Clara's head on the floor. Walking towards the bars facing Usaf, the two locked eyes neither one of them daring to look away. Usaf gave a sinister smile, pulling the curtain around the cage. "I'm bored" he said walking away from the cage, and the Master could hear them leaving the room. He walked over to Clara again. Crossing his legs he sat down, placing Clara's head on his lap. He watched her face once again. Studying her face, he traced a finger across her eyebrow; he wanted her to wake up. Looking around the cage once again, he started running different scenarios through his head, but none of them would be good enough.

Clara stirred softly in his lap. Her eyes fluttering open, the Master smiled down at her. "There you are? How are you feeling?" Clara scrambled to her feet; she felt lightheaded and held a hand to her head. The Master got up, standing near her, supporting her. "Hang on, you had a nasty shock, you need to take it easy." Clara shook her head gently "What happened?" The Master held her tightly "I don't know." He answered unsure of himself "Clara I might have a plan, but I don't know if it will work." Clara turned away from him, pacing up and down the small cell. "What's the plan?" The Master watched her, he walked over to her. Taking her in his arms, lifting her chin with his index finger, he gently ran his thumb over her bottom lip, he could see her eyes widening in surprise, he bend down, leaning forward, and kissing her softly.

Clara broke the kiss, cocking her head, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Master, what is your plan?" she knew in her heart what that kiss meant, that his plan scared him. He lowered his head, Clara could see he was searching for words, this scared her, the Master was usually fast with his words, always so eloquent. He took a deep breath, "Clara, do you remember when we met, when Rassilon was going to kill the Doctor?" he stopped, looking at Clara, she gave a nod "Go on." He started pacing around the cell, "Well I think I can get us out, by using this." He tapped the rhythm of four against his temple with his index finger. Clara stepped forward "The rhythm? I don't understand? How will that help?" Clara looked confused; she grabbed the Masters arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Tell me."

The Master looked down at her hand around his arm. Falling to his knees he sat in front of Clara, looking up at her. "When they resurrected me, something went wrong." He looked at his hands and Clara could see there in the palms of his hands, soft crackles of blue electricity were playing across them. Clara kneeled in front of him, watching his hands. "I have learned to control it somehow, but I have a feeling it's going to need more from me this time." Clara shook her head, "There must be some way we could get out without using it, if you aren't sure about it." Clara reached out her hand, placing it on his arm. The Master looked up, searching her eyes, "Clara, I got us into this mess; I need to get us out of it." Clara could see the pain in his eyes, "I've never had anyone I wanted to protect Clara, never." He lowered his head into his hands his shoulders shaking softly, Clara pulled him against her, hugging him against her.

The Master suddenly pushed her aside, getting up; he slammed his hands against the back wall, "What is happening to me, I am so weak!" with that he leaned his head against the wall, Clara looked up, seeing his shoulders shaking again, her eyes wandered to his hands, she smiled getting up, walking towards him. "Master! Look!" His hands went through the wall, he pulled them back, looking through the holes his hands had made. There on the other side of the wall was his TARDIS. The Master looked at Clara, "But why didn't he leave if it was this easy?" Clara looked over at the skeleton, "Maybe he realised if he escaped he had no where he could go, maybe he just gave up?" Clara felt a tear running down her cheek, she felt sorry for the poor man.

The Master held up a hand for her to be quiet, he listened again, hearing no one was in the room. He then started pulling at the cardboard pieces that was sticking out from the holes he had made. "Come on Clara, give me a hand." Both grabbed and tugged at the loosened pieces, pulling it apart. The made the hole big enough for them to get through. The Master gave Clara a nod, and helped her through the hole, following her through. When he straightened up, he looked at Clara seeing the look of horror on her face. There in front of her was a sack person, but he looked different from the previous ones.

The Master pulled Clara behind him standing protectively in front of her. The sack creature looked at them, leaning forward, poking the Master with its hand. Clara looked at it from behind the Master, she could feel there was something different to this creature, she heard the faint crackle of electricity, and looking down at the Masters hands she could see he was building up some power to attack the creature. She gently placed her hand on his arm and when he looked down at her, she shook her head at him. "Don't, there's something different about him." She stepped closer to the creature, moving past the Master. He watched her carefully, not stopping the electric current running in his hands.

Clara stepped towards the sack creature, holding her hand out towards it. She was surprised when it held out its hand, touching hers gently. She could feel the rough wool against the palm of her hand. The Master watched the scene in front of him; he could feel a warm feeling spread in his hearts. He knew it, just watching her here in front of him now, being kind to a creature that was programmed to kill them. He knew he loved her.

Clara whispered softly "Master, I think he will let us pass, don't move to fast, walk slowly and open the doors." The Master slipped by walking slowly towards the TARDIS, he could see the creatures eyes were on him. "Can you talk?" Clara gently asked the creature, attracting his attention. It looked down at her, shaking its head. "But you can understand me?" Clara's voice was filled with wonder. The creature nodded its head once. Clara stepped closer, holding her hand against the side of the creatures head; she could feel it leaning its head into her hand. She gently ran her thumb against its cheek.

The Master stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, looking at Clara; she was so gentle with this creature, this broken creature in front of him. This gave him a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, what if she was only with him, because he was broken. He gently shook his head. Clara looked over at the Master; he gave her a nod, indicating the TARDIS was ready to go. Clara looked back at the creature. "We have to go, will you let us go please." The creature looked broken hearted, after what felt like a lifetime, the creature gave a nod, stepping out of the way. Clara walked towards the TARDIS, just when the doors to the chamber opened and a horde of the creatures came running in. The creature stepped in their path, protecting Clara. Clara ran to the TARDIS and just before she closed the door, she could see the other sack creatures attacking their saviour.

Clara leaned against the closed doors, watching the Master run around the console, pressing buttons, setting the TARDIS in motion. She slid to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, letting the tears flow. She watched as the Master walked over to her, when he reached her, he knelt down, pulling her close to him, gently rubbing her back, "There now Clara, I will protect you." He leaned back holding her head in his hands, making her look up at him "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

_A\N: Hey guys, I hope you like this one, as always please leave reviews, criticism or suggestions will be appreciated._

**CHAPTER 10**

Clara stared up at the Master, searching his eyes. "You love me?" she stammered as a smile started spreading. The Master reached up, brushing the hair that has fallen across her face out of her eyes. Clara could feel a shiver run down her spine. He held his hand against her cheek, searching her eyes. Clara could see uncertainty creeping into his big hazel eyes, she reached up, kissing up softly, pulling him closer to her. When they broke free from the kiss, the Master was smiling from ear to ear and Clara couldn't help thinking that he looked like a little boy, not a care in the world. "Clara with you here with me, the drums," he took a big breath "The drums aren't as loud. Clara I can actually concentrate." Clara could feel she was blushing, she ran her hands down from his shoulders to his chest, holding them over his hearts; she could feel they were racing. She leaned forward, "I lo-"

Before Clara could finish her sentence, the TARDIS gave a loud groan, and started shaking uncontrollably. Clara and the Master were thrown into each other. The Master tried getting up, pulling Clara with him, he made his way to the console, and they were tossed from one place to the other. "Hold onto those bars on the console Clara." The Master instructed her urgently. Running around the console, he held onto it to keep from falling over. "I don't understand!" he shouted over the noise. Clara clung to the bar, watching red lights flash all over the console. On the monitors above her she could see Gallifreyan warning signs flash in angry red lettering. The TARDIS gave another hard shake, when suddenly everything calmed down again. The Master could see that the warning lights went from flashing red lights to a calm constant green. He walked around the console, pressing buttons, scratching his head. With a raised eyebrow he looked at Clara again. "What was that Master?" Clara walked over to him, her legs still shaking.

The Master took her in his arms, holding her tightly. They heard footsteps nearing from somewhere in the TARDIS, a fast paced something was headed their way. The Master pushed Clara behind him, walking towards the entrance to the console room. Clara clung to his shirt, following him. Before they could reach the entrance a figure entered into the console room.

"Clara what do you think of cocktails on the planet Pluto" the tall man said while studying a book. Clara looked at the man standing in front of them, looking up and down at him, he wore over polished brown boots, with too short black trousers, he was had a waistcoat, with a long jacket and a bowtie, this made Clara giggle, she can't remember when last she saw someone wearing a bowtie. On his nose a pair of round dark rimmed spectacles was perched. She could also see his eyebrows were non-existent. "I know people of earth don't consider it a planet anymore, but I think it's big enough." He looked up, waiting for an answer. She could see surprise register in his face when his eyes met the Masters.

"Oi! What are you doing in my ship!" he said striding over towards them, Clara couldn't help think he looked like an overdressed giraffe, his limbs not realising how long they were. He stopped in front of the Master one hand clutching his book behind his back, leaning forward, staring into the Masters eyes. "This is my ship and you are supposed to be dead." He looked past the Master at Clara. "Why did you let him in?" he shook his head at her "I've told you a thousand times, don't open the doors when I'm not here." Clara looked at the Master and she could see he was just as confused as she was. The awkward man walked past them towards the console and stopped short when he reached it. "Wait a minute." He said as realisation dawned on him, he walked around the console.

He pointed an accusing finger at the Master "What have you done?" the book fell to the ground as he almost charged towards the Master stopping in front of him. "Clara can you see him too?" Clara looked back at him "How do you know my name?" she asked, stepping closer to the Master. The Master placed a protective arm around Clara, pulling her closer to him; he looked defiantly at the man. "I see you've changed again. Can't say it's nice to see you Doctor." The Master looked down at Clara pointing his free hand at the man. "Clara, this is the Doctor." The Doctors mouth fell open in horror. "What is the meaning of this, why would you introduce my own companion?" The Doctor grabbed Clara's arm, pulling her towards him. The Master stepped forward his nose almost touching the Doctors' "What do you mean your companion?"

Clara looked at the Doctor her eyebrows raised, "Wait, the Doctor? From Christmas? But he doesn't look like the Doctor." Clara stared at the pair in confusion. The Doctor gave an indifferent snort he removed the spectacles placing them in his jacket pocket. "What have you done to her?" he pulled Clara closer to him, holding Clara's face between his hands, studying her eyes, "Wiped her memory? Brainwashed? How did you do this?" Clara pulled her face away from his hands. "Excuse me, he did nothing of the sort." She said in a shrill voice. He stopped abruptly, "What do you mean from Christmas?" Clara looked at the Master waiting for answers. The Master rolled his eyes. He gave a audible sigh clearly irritated. "Remember when we last met, there was a girl? Well this is her." The Doctor tapped his foot trying to figure it out. "But that was ages ago!" he yelled at the Master. "I've been rocking this body for centuries. What have you done?"

The Master smirked, "You probably did something wrong you idiot." He said accusingly. The Doctor stepped back looking around the room. "I was reading, I didn't do anything." He said while admiring the Masters console. The Master looked down at Clara again, walking towards the Doctor he said "We were, um busy" Clara could see he was blushing. "When the TARDIS started losing its mind, and next thing you walk in." The Doctor spun around, "See I told you I didn't do anything wrong." Clara could see he actually looked surprised, almost like he thought he was the cause of this mishap. The Master crossed his arms giving a snort "Well there's a miracle." The Doctor jutted out his chin, angrily adjusting his bow-tie. Clara giggled covering her mouth with her hand. He looked at her, "What bow-ties are cool."

The Master walked to the console, starting to flip switches, pressing buttons. "Well something happened and I wasn't even near the console." He looked at Clara whishing the intruder would leave. The Doctors looked at the pair. "Do you mean you two." He clapped a hand across his eyes, and they could see he was embarrassed. He quickly removed his hand again "Wait if you are here. Where is my Clara?"


	11. OneShot for Jenna's birthday

_A\N: Hey guys this is a one shot in celebration of Jenna Coleman's birthday. Happy birthday Jenna!_

**Clara's Birthday**

Clara woke up early in the morning to her text alert. She gently rubbed her eyes, before opening them, staring up at the starry night lights, she stretched out reaching over to the side table to get her phone. Before she read the name on the screen she knew exactly who it will be, her dad made a point of always being the first to send her a message on her birthday. She send a quick reply, knowing that when they did go back home he would spoil her as he always did.

She quickly jumped out of the bed, running around the room, quickly getting dressed, she decided on black tights, her favourite black and red skirt, and a cute black jumper. She dabbed on eyeliner and mascara, brushing her hair as a finishing touch. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she decided it was the perfect birthday outfit. She had left hints for the Master the last couple of days, and she hoped he would have picked up on them. She didn't admit it to anyone but she secretly was a big fan of celebrating her birthday, and she loved it when people spoilt her on this day. She in turn always went out of her way to make sure all of her friends felt special on their birthdays.

She made her way to console room, she must admit she was surprised the Master didn't come and wake her up, but maybe he had some other things in mind. She found him as always tinkering away on the console of the TARDIS, it amused Clara how much time he spend working on the TARDIS, always adding new functions, he was most excited about the converted toaster that could download a whole series of her favourite shows in the blink of an eye. She still needed to get him to download Sherlock for her.

Clara walked over to him, standing behind him; she gave him a hug from behind. The Master turned around he looked down at her, lifting her chin with his finger "Good morning, did you sleep well?" he leaned down kissing her softly. She smiled at him, "Yes thank you." She waited expectantly for him to congratulate her. He leaned down again, kissing her on the forehead before turning back to his tinkering. Clara looked at him incredulously, "So what's the plan for the day?" she said while walking around the console, looking at all the flashing lights, trying to see if they were currently in flight, since the Master keeps tinkering on it, the TARDIS currently doesn't make any noise. Clara likes it since she could sleep even when they are travelling. The Master gave a shrug of his shoulders, pressing his head even further into the little space underneath the console. Clara knelt down next to him, watching his hands moving fast around all the wires, "What are you doing?" she asked curiously, she reached her hand in to touch a metallic flashing blue wire. He slapped her hand quickly. "Don't touch that? Do you want to get killed?" Clara was surprised at his outburst; he was usually so gentle with her, which was surprising since he wasn't generally nice to anyone else. She felt special about it.

He got up, quickly closing the console panels, "I was just tuning the influx of oxygen, and then the output will be converted into data to be used for you to use your earbook." He looked chuffed with himself, crossing his arms across his chest, puffing his chest out. Clara looked confusingly at him, her eyebrow raised at him. "Earbook?" she asked after stifling a giggle. The Master looked at her as if she was a three headed monster. "Yes Clara," he said heaving a sigh "that thing you keep checking to see who got married, the bragging site, you know which one I am talking about." Clara stood in front of him clutching her sides as she laughed so hard. Between outbursts she managed to stammer out "Facebook!" she held onto the console, keeping herself from falling over she was laughing so hard. He looked at her a small smile crossing his face, and after a couple of seconds of pretending to be hurt by her laughing at her, he joined in with the laughter.

When they calmed down, The Master turned back to the console, setting the TARDIS course, when he started tinkering around again, Clara gave up making her way to the kitchen to go make breakfast, she knew the Master could get lost in thought when he was tinkering, she was also getting upset, since she hoped he would at least remember, she did tell him the previous night that today was a special day. She made herself a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast leaving a plate for him as well. She took her plate and went in the direction of the library; a good book with her breakfast will also be a good birthday treat. She grabbed a book and made herself comfortable in one of the arm chairs.

She knew it was getting late when she realised that she was busy with the last chapter of the book, and when she looked at her watch she saw it was late afternoon already. Why didn't the Master come and look for her, she wondered to herself. She got up, grabbing her plate, leaving the book on the coffee table, to finish it later. She went into the kitchen to find his plate still on the counter untouched she threw away his breakfast, rinsing the plates, she then left them to dry. As she was drying her hands on a dish cloth she saw the Master running past the door. "Clara! CLARA!" he shouted as he went, she walked to the door, watching him run around, looking into all the doors. At first she wanted to pretend she didn't hear him, but she knew he would find her eventually.

"Here I am" she said crossing her arms, looking up defiantly at him. She wanted to not be so upset by the fact that he forgot, but she couldn't blame him, he probably didn't understand. He spun around running towards her; he grabbed her hand, pulling her back to the console room. He pulled a lever as they ran past, he then ran to the doors. Stopping in front of them, he turned to her, placing his hands on her shoulders he looked down at her, a grin on his face, a glint in his eyes. "Close your eyes." He whispered softly. Clara closed her eyes, she couldn't help but smile. She could hear him open the doors and she could feel a cool breeze. His hands still on her shoulders he guided her out of the TARDIS, the walked for a few feet, and Clara stumbled over some rocks, and the Master grabbed her with his hand, he lifted her off her feet, holding her close to his body, she could feel his heartbeat against her, and even for a Timelord it was elevated.

When he finally put her down, she took a deep breath to steady her own heart beat. "Can I open them now?" she said after a few minutes. She couldn't hear him anywhere around her. "Master, where are you?" she started to panic when she felt his hands on her shoulders again, she could feel he was standing in front of her. The Master bend down, kissing her softly on the lips, holding her face in his hands, he gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek, Clara kissed him back, taking in his scent. He broke the kiss, and Clara could feel he was moving behind her, his hands on her shoulder again, she smiled, feeling so excited. He bend down, whispering in her ear, "Open them now." Clara blinked her eyes, surprised at how bright it was. She had to shield her eyes against the bright light, but as they got accustomed to it, she could take in her surroundings, they were at a beach, the ocean a sparkling deep turquoise blue, the pebbled beach, looked like diamonds were strewn all over the floor. Clara was mesmerised by the site in front of her. "Happy Birthday Clara." He whispered in her ear.

He took her hand, leading her towards the water, "Wait!" she said when she realised what he was going to do, and he grabbed her again, lifting her off her feet, running towards the water. She held onto his body, her hands holding onto his shirt, determined to take him down with her, and he knew what her plan was, because as he reached the water, he didn't stop. He made his way into the warm water, Clara was convinced it would be cold, but when the water reached her she was surprised to find it felt like bath water. He dipped them into the water, submerging both of them. They came up spluttering. She looked at the Master, they were moving towards each other in the water, and she placed her arms around his neck pulling him closer. The Master leaned down, kissing her softly. "This is the best birthday present ever."


	12. Chapter 11

_A\N:It seems I wasn't clear, but let's quickly sort this out, My Clara for this story is one of the echo's, in the Name of the Doctor, they showed her in almost all the Doctors, I don't remember one being there for 10 (where the story started) so I hope this clears this up? **Okay back to the story** _

**CHAPTER 11**

The Doctor paced up and down the room, his long legs carrying him swiftly across the room, he was muttering to himself, every now and then taking out a silver thing, twirling it around in his long fingers. Clara watched him for a while, finding the man fascinating, and he looked like an uncoordinated giraffe to her. Clara walked over to where the Master was leaning against the console, a deep crease forming as he was thinking. Clara slipped her arm around his lean body, holding him close. He looked down at her; she could see his eyes softening when their eyes locked. He leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him; she knew he cared about her.

"What did he mean by 'my Clara'?" she asked the Master, looking up at him again. He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "The fool always has some idiotic notions. Maybe he got the name wrong?" They heard the Doctor stopped pacing and he was walking towards them at an alarming speed. "Hey I'm not idiotic!" He huffed looking hurt, "I did not get the name wrong, Clara Oswald, yay high" he gestured with his hand at Clara's height, "big brown eyes, long hair" he made a gesture towards his head. For a brief second, he looked lost in thought, before snapping out of it. "But due to some timey wimey stuff, something went wrong." Clara looked at the Master mouthing the words "Timey Wimey?" the Master walked towards the Doctor, leaving Clara at the console, "What are you talking about you old fool? Don't you ever talk like a grown-up? You don't make any sense."

The Doctors jaw dropped, "What do you mean talk like a grown-up, I'm making perfect sense, you're just not keeping up." He started pacing again, "We need to find my Clara, she is alone in my TARDIS, and the TARDIS does not like her, or that is what Clara keeps telling me, personally I think my TARDIS loves her." The Master snorted, rolling his eyes, "I bet your TARDIS hates her, and you're just too blind to see it." He chuckled to himself. Clara walked over to him, gently nudging him in the ribs then slipping her arm around his waist again. "Doctor, if your TARDIS doesn't like her, what is the worst that can happen?" she asked him. The Doctor whipped the silver thing out again, pushing a couple of buttons on the small cylindrical object, he walked to the console, The Master and Clara turning around watching his every move, he pointed the thing at the console, and Clara could hear a high pitch noise coming from it. "What is that thing?" she shouted over the noise. He turned around facing the pair, smiling from ear to ear. "This? This is my sonic screwdriver." Clara shook her head trying to process it. "Sonic, sonic screwdriver?" the Master chuckled "You are always tinkering with everything aren't you Doctor, you and your silly toys."

The Doctor looked hurt again, but it wasn't long lasting, "Oi, it's not silly." Clara burst out laughing, she pointed to the Master "You are also always tinkering too; you are more alike than you think." The Doctor started running around the console again, scanning it with the sonic screwdriver, he mumbled softly to himself, and then started pushing buttons on the console, pulling levers, winding knobs. The Master ran behind him, undoing everything the Doctor did, "Stop fiddling with my TARDIS you old fool!" he shouted, but the Doctor just went faster, catching up behind the Master, redoing all his work. The Master stopped abruptly, rounding on the Doctor; he raised himself to his full height, blocking the Doctor's path. "I said, stop fiddling with my TARDIS." Clara could hear the crackling sound of electricity and when she looked at his hands she could see the blue electric sparks forming, and she knew she had to step in; the two of them could get themselves into big trouble.

Clara walked over to where the two were standing glaring at each other, she stepped in between them, feeling intimidated by the two very tall Timelords, to her left side, was the strange giraffe and to her right, the man that stole her heart, even though he had two of his own. Clara placed her hands on both men's chests, pushing them apart. "Now now, boys, don't be children about this, Master if the Doctor is telling the truth there is a young woman out there, who could be in danger." She could see the Masters eyes were blazing with anger. She turned her full attention to him, turning away from the Doctor; she placed her hands at either side of the Master's head, pulling his face down to look at him, at first he kept staring at the Doctor, "Master?" Clara whispered softly. His eyes lowered to hers, and Clara was scared of him, the anger in his eyes was frightening. When their eyes met, she could see his eyes and face softening. Clara tried again, "Master, we need to save her." He leaned down, kissing her softly, she could hear the Doctor turning around, giving them some privacy. After a couple of seconds, she broke away from him, taking his hand in hers, turning back to the Doctor. "Will you be able to find her with your um, sonic screwdriver?" The Doctor nodded, smiling again. "He looked at the Master, "Please, I need to find her." Clara could see the concern in the Doctors face, and she wondered to herself if there was something more to the two's relationship? Maybe this Timelord has also found love from his companion.

The Master looked at the Doctor "Okay show me what your toy can do." The two Timelords started running around the console, and it wasn't long before the two were working in unison, Clara was enjoying watching the two. They were working in sync, not even giving each other instructions. They instinctively knew what they were supposed to do. She could see they had propped the sonic screwdriver into an open slot and the TARDIS was in motion, she just hoped they could reach the other girl before it was too late. She sat down, watching the two run around. The Master kept looking at her, while the Doctor muttered under his breath about an impossible girl.

Clara couldn't help but wonder why the TARDIS was suddenly making a horrible groaning noise, she ran over to the Master standing close to him, he kept running around the console, almost searching for something. "You idiot, you keep the hand break up." The Doctor looked at them "No I did not, I like that sound." He imitated the groaning sound, as he continued running around the console. The Master shook his head, finally pulling the right lever to make the sound stop. "You can make that sound on your own TARDIS, leave mine alone." Clara smiled to herself, the dynamic of the two Timelords were amazing, she wondered why didn't travel together. She was still wrapping her mind around the fact that the Doctor had a different face the last time they met, she looked over at the Master, she wondered what it would be like if he did, would he still be the same?

Clara could feel the TARDIS landing, and the Doctor ran to the door, stopping in front of the doors, pausing before opening the door, he looked back at Clara and the Master, "What if she is not out there?" he said, looking scared, Clara walked over to the Doctor, she felt a hand on her arm, "Let me." The Master whispered as he walked past her, he walked up to the Doctor, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine, if she is not out there, we will keep searching, I promise." Clara could feel her heart racing; everyday this man surprised her more, she knew with each passing day she was falling more in love with him. The Master stepped towards the doors, opening it carefully; he was surprised to find they were on earth, in front of a tall building, he stepped out and to his left there was the Doctor's blue TARDIS. He turned around facing the two standing inside of his TARDIS. "You're piece of junk is standing here." He said harshly. Clara was surprised by his tone.

The Doctor and Clara stepped out, the Doctor ran to his TARDIS, gently stroking the side of it. "Hallo sexy." He whispered. Clara giggled as she watched the Doctor, fascinated by his behaviour towards the wooden box, after a short period, he turned around blushing, "I should find Clara." He pulled a key from a pocket in his waistcoat, inserting it into the door, opening the door, "Clara! Are you in here?" he ran inside, repeating the phrase over and over as he was running around. Clara peaked inside and could see it looked different from the Masters TARDIS. She stepped back looking at the Master, he was looking at her, watching her. She smiled at him, walking back to him. He placed his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

The Doctor ran out of his TARDIS, "She isn't in there! And I don't know which flat is hers." Clara saw the distress in his face, "Doesn't she have a phone?" she asked. "Ah yes, clever girl!" The Doctor grabbed her face, planting a kiss on both cheeks, running back to his TARDIS. They could hear him inside, "Where did I patch the damn thing to the last time." He stepped outside of his TARDIS looking down-trotted, "I can't remember," he said just as the phone started ringing. He looked around, walking around the TARDIS, opening the front cover in the door; he reached out a hand, not picking it up. He looked at the Master. "The last time that one rang, it was a little boy searching for his mummy." He picked up the phone putting it to his ear. "Hallo?" Clara could hear the voice on the other side; it was strange, the voice sounded like her own. The Doctor placed the phone back in its place, leaning against the TARDIS, watching the building closest to them.

Clara and the Master watched the Doctor, they could hear someone running towards them shouting as she ran. The turned in the direction, Clara could feel her knees going weak, there running towards them was a woman who looked exactly like Clara, she didn't just look like Clara, and if she didn't know better she would say she was looking at herself. The woman ran into the Doctors arms, and as they watched the Doctor lean down, placing a soft kiss on the girls mouth, the kiss turning rather passionate. The Master cleared his throat, and the pair turned towards them, blushing. The Doctor cleared his throat, fixing his bow tie, "I would like you to meet Clara, Clara this is The Master and Clara." The two girls eyes met and they started giggling.


	13. Chapter 12

_A\N: I apologise for taking this long, my world has been thrown upside down, my sister had an education bursary and had to move 400KM away, been really rough on me. I know two Clara's can become confusing but I'm going to try my best to make it work. _

**CHAPTER 12**

As the two girls stood there laughing, bend double, clutching their sides. The Doctor and the Master watched them, the Master rounded onto the Doctor, "What on earth is going on here." He growled at the Doctor, the Doctor guiltily fixed his bow tie, eyeing the Master. "I can explain," He giggled nervously, "I think I can explain." The Doctor started pacing around; his long legs carrying him fast, the two Clara's stopped their giggling and looked watched the Doctor. The Master's Clara stepped over to him, slipping her arm around his waist, holding him close. The Master slipped his arm around her shoulder holding her close while watching the Doctor intently. Clara smiled when he started to absentmindedly drum the rhythm of four on her arm.

The Doctor stopped pacing and looked at his Clara, his Clara he thought to himself, and then over at the Master, he took a deep breath. "We were in trouble and Clara here," he pointed to his Clara, walking over to her, standing behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders he squeezed them gently, "she saved me, by stepping into my time stream. The Great Intelligence ambushed me, he led me to Trenzilore, were I am going to be buried, we were inside my tomb. He entered my time stream, turning every victory into a loss, I was dying a hundred deaths at once, it felt like I was being torn apart." The Doctor looked crestfallen a tear running down his cheek. "Clara went in after him, she jumped into my time stream without thinking it would destroy her, she stopped him every time. Hence all the Clara echoes." He looked down at Clara fondly; he turned her around to face him, pulling her into a hug, resting his head on hers. He kissed the top of her head fondly.

The Master listened to the Doctor's explanation, he shook his head, anger flaring up, "What do you mean she entered your time stream, what were you doing at your own grave?" the Master held Clara closer to him, feeling her heart race against his side, "Do you mean to tell me my Clara is just an echo of yours?" he shook his head, feeling confused. The Doctor looked at the Master a big grin spreading across his face "Yes I guess she is, but that does not make her less real than mine." He held his Clara close to him. "I've met other echoes of her, my Impossible girl, I thought I was going crazy." He took a deep breath, The Master interjected angrily "You are a mad old fool! You risked her life by going to your own grave!"

The Master pushed Clara aside and lunged at the Doctor. The Doctor had just enough time to move his Clara out of the way before the Master pushed him to the floor. The two Timelords were rolling on the ground, dust kicking up from their struggles. The Master attempted to hit the Doctor, each time missing by centimetres. Both Clara's ran towards them, trying to pull them off each other. When they couldn't get their attention they started searching the surrounding area for something to help. The Doctors' Clara spotted a garden hose close by, she pointed it out to the other Clara, and they ran to get the end of the hose, while the other one opened the tap, water shooting out of the end in a jet of cold water. They ran over to the struggling Timelords, aiming the hose at them and blasted them with the cold water. This brought the two out of their struggle and they sat on the floor spluttering from the water. The Masters Clara quickly turned off the water, running to join the group again.

The Doctor wiped the water from his eyes, flipping his fringe out of his eyes, jutting out his chin at the pair of girls. "Oi! What was that for?" he got up from the floor, fixing his limp bow tie, taking out his sonic screwdriver, pressing the buttons, he pointed it at the girls. "I hope you didn't damage it." The Master got up, starting to pace around, he looked angrily at the Doctor, his Clara stepped away from the other, "I am no echo, I am a human being, and I'm sure that there might be something's that make us alike," she looked over to the other Clara, "Okay maybe there are a lot of things that make us alike, but that does not mean you can attack each other!" she stomped her foot to make her point. The Doctors Clara stepped closer to her, hooking her arm in the others. "You of all people should understand this." She said to the Doctor. The Master kept muttering to himself, while pacing around. The Doctor cleared his throat to get his attention and when he looked at the Doctor, they could see confusion in his eyes.

The Master walked over to his Clara, taking her hand in his, he placed a soft kiss on her hand, searching her eyes, "Clara do you want to stay with me, travel the universe?" The Doctor stepped over to where his Clara was standing. He placed his arm around her; she did not mind getting soaked. Clara looked at the Master, smiling while tears welled up in her eyes, "I never said that I did not want to stay with you." The Master smiled leaning down, kissing Clara softly on the lips, she reached up placing her arms around his neck pulling him closer, while his arms snaked around her waist, Clara could feel her shirt getting soaked, but she wanted to show him how much she wanted to stay with him. The Master broke the kiss, smiling down at her. "I love you Clara. I've never felt like this before, you make me want to be a better Timelord." Clara smiled up at him, tears flowing from her eyes. "I love you too you silly Timelord." He reached down again, kissing her gently, before turning to face the Doctor and his Clara who were watching the pair, holding onto each other.

The two couples walked back to the two TARDIS's, The Doctor inserted his key into his TARDIS unlocking the door, "Hallo Sexy, did you miss me?" he whispered to the TARDIS. The Master turned to him, "We still don't know what happened? How did you end up in my TARDIS?" The Doctor pulled his Clara close to him, smiling at the Master he taped his nose with his forefinger "Who knows, who knows." He winked at the Master before leaning down, kissing his Clara, nudging her into their TARDIS, shutting the door behind them. The Master and his Clara could hear the wheezing of the TARDIS as it started to disappear. The two looked at each other, smiling. "Where to my love?" he asked Clara, she stood on tiptoe, kissing him on the cheek, feeling the stubble "Surprise me." She said before stepping into the TARDIS. The Master watched her not believing how lucky he was to have found someone like her.

_A\N: Thank you all for reading, I know I ended it suddenly but I have some other ideas for other stories, and if I allow myself this will become a 100 chapter story and you will get bored. Thank you for all the reviews, advice and ideas. And a special thanks to Cluuingforlooks, those who started reading my story and love The Master and Clara should definitely give her story a read, it's called The Impossible Drums and it's brilliant. Please keep your eyes peeled, I am working on a Sherlock fic for those who are fans._


End file.
